gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube Legends
Project Legends (Youtube legends in Europe, and Youtube X Project X Zone in Japan) is a First Person game that combines multiple genres into one game. It was developed by X Studios, and published by X Studios and Google Games. It's based on an anime officially licensed by Google. It combines the Project X Zone and the Project Legends anime, with characters from other anime series. Story The story revolves around Jet, a bounty hunter and agent for the CEA (Corrupted Elimination Agency) who kills beings known as "The Corrupted" , and has been requested to go with his partner Aki to Nexus City to hunt down "The Corrupted". As he reaches Nexus City, a bigger conspiracy is revealed, and is involved in two events known as The War of the Species, and The Digital War. Now, Jet and a select few defenders are Nexus City's last hope... Gameplay The game is played in a first person perspective, yet combines multiple genres (Shooter, Puzzle, Open-World, etc.). the game also includes a co-op and competitive multiplayer modes, as the single player experence can suddenly change into a co-op experence as players can join your game at any time. There is also an RPG mode that retains the open world gameplay, but includes Random Encounters instead of running into enemies and engaging into combat. The battle system in the RPG mode includes an ATB System similar to Final Fantasy and the Judgement Ring system from Shadow Hearts. It also includes a weapon switching system, where you can carry up to 3 weapons at a time, and change them mid-battle, or mid-attack. You can wield... *One Melee weapon (swords, clubs, tonfa, staff, spear, bat etc.) *A single or two 1-handed weapon (Pistols, Revolvers, Tasers, etc.) *One 2-handed weapon (Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Snipers, Grenade Launchers, etc.) But, your ranged weapons (say for your handguns) don't have unlimited ammo, and once your out of ammo, you can't use that weapon. If a clip is empty, you have to wait a turn to reload. It also uses a Trust Mechanic, where you build up positative respect from your teammates. Characters NOTE: These are not all the characters in the game Original Characters *Jet A teen who has been cursed to never grow up after the age of 16. He is a Bounty Hunter who takes his job more as a way to protect the innocent, and nearly never focuses on the money. At a young age, his entire family crumbled. His mother and younger brother died, his father and the rest of his family dissipered. He met a girl named Aki when he was 12, and was trained by his recently found dad so he could save Aki from execution for a mistake. After this, his sister went into a coma after she said that she was proud of him for saving Aki. After this, he wondered the empty remains of the planet and nearly commits suicide until he was asked to join the CEA to be Aki's partner. He travels to Nexus City to try to save his sister. *Aki Jet's colligue throughout the game. She met Jet when she was 12 years old. She was about to be executed by a corrupted king for a simple mistake, and was saved by him. She then joined the CEA when she was 14, and was reunited with Jet after he tried to kill himself, and became Jet's partner. She is a Sniper, but she's not afraid to go out in the front line to help him. * Mika Jet's twin sister and famous singer. She was put in a coma when he was only 15. Not much else is known about her. Youtubers *Anthony Padillia A member of Smosh, and Ian Hecox's best friend. He is one of the many Guardians of Nexus City. He joins Jet to protect his town, and friends from the Brotherhood. *Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellburg (aka Pewdiepie) A Swedish gamer, and a Guardian of Nexus City. He later runs a comedy show to make sad souls happy. He joins Jet to defeat The Brotherhood to defend everyone he knows and loves, and end the madness of The War of the Species. * Ian Hecox A member of Smosh, and Anthony's best friend. He is another Guardian of Nexus City. He joins Jet to protect his friends from the evil that threatens the city. * Toby Turner A comedian working in Nexus City. He joins Jet to fulfill a promise he made to the city. * Harley Morrenstien (aka The Sauce Boss) A chef, who is known for his crazy dishes. He runs a restaurant known as "The Shop of Epic Creations", and acts as support for the Guardians in his free time. He joins Jet so he can get revenge on The Brotherhood for ruining the City's peaceful lifestyle. *Marzia Bisognin (aka Cutiepie) Felix's girlfriend, and Nurse at Nexus Hospital. She joins Jet so she can protect his boyfriend. Capcom Characters *Roll Megaman's sister and support throughout the Megaman series(except for Legends). She joins Jet to end the war and bring peace to the world. *Dante A demon hunter, and the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He joins Jet to avenge his brother, Vergil, who disappeared a few days prior th the events of the game. *Ryu One of the main characters in Street Fighter. He Joins Jet to face the ultimate foe, and save the world alongside his friends. *Zero A legendary reploid, and protagonist of the Megaman Zero series. He joins Jet so he can protect Ciel. *Ciel A 16-year old scientist, and member of the Resistance that fought against Neo Arcadia. She joins Jet to help Zero. She also acts as support for Jet and Zero, with Mika and Tails. Namco Bandai Characters *''' Pacman''' A Guardian of Nexus City, and loving father. He joins Jet so he can prove he is guardian material. *Amuro Ray A Gundam Pilot, and Guardian. He joins Jet to stop The Digital War Sega Characters *Sonic The fastest thing alive, and a Guardian of Nexus City. He joins Jet to save the people he knows and loves. *Shadow The ultimate lifeform, and a bounty hunter like Jet. He knew him from when they first became hunters. He seeks to destroy The Brotherhood after Eggman betrayed and left him for dead. *Tails Sonic's best friend, and a sharpshooter and engineer. He joins Jet as support, and usually snipes distant targets with Mika. *Amy Rose Sonic's former self-proclaimed girlfriend, and a doctor. She joins Jet to help protect her friends. *John Mclane A rogue cop, and family man. He joins Jet to protect his family from The Brotherhood. Art Style The art style of the game is presented in 2 ways. *3D backgrounds with 2D Hand Drawn sprites (with animation work done by anime studios like Studio DEEN and Studio Madhouse) *Full 3d graphics and models Music The music is a combination of original (and remixed) video game music ( such as the trailer theme from HAWKEN), actual music (such as Best of You by Foo Fighters), songs created by Youtubers ( like Jaba the hut by Pewdiepie and schmoyoho), an a few original tracks composed by many composers like Nobuo Uematsu and Akira Yamaoka. Consoles *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation Vita Editions *Special Edition $59.99 Includes the game, a code for DLC, and an optonial metal case. *Silver Edition $99.99 Includes everything in the special edition, a copy of the Project Legends anime,a soundtrack, and a prequel comic by DC Comics. *Ultimate Edition $145.99 Includes everything in the Silver Edition, as well as a replica of the R-101C Assault Rifle by Nerf, a statue portyaying the main characters, and a custom PS4 controller and PSVita skin. Category:YouTube